marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Hayes (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Mutant, The Outcasts (with her spouse) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Gene Hayes (husband, deceased); Molly Hayes (daughter); Dr. Hayes (mother); "Alice Hayes" (clone) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Los Angeles, California; Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles, California | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (Pink when powers are activate)Category:Pink Eyes | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Speech therapist | Education = Doctorate | Origin = Human mutate (Artificial Mutant) | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Marine Vivarium, Pacific Ocean near Los Angeles, California | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Adrian Alphona | First = Runaways #1 | Death = Runaways #17 | Overview = Dr. Alice Hayes was a artificial mutant criminal, the mother of Molly Hayes, wife of Gene Hayes, and a founding member of The Pride. | HistoryText = Origins Alice Hayes was raised alongside her adoptive brother, Gene, by her mother Dr. Hayes. Although both Gene and Alice were born as baseline humans, they developed X-Genes and identical telepathic abilities through repeated genetic experimentation by Dr. Hayes. Alice and Gene were eventually married and tried to live a normal life, but were still persecuted by their neighbors. ]] The Pride Eventually, Gene and Alice were summoned by the Gibborim to be the "The Outcasts" in the Pride with promises of power, wealth, and eternal life. The Hayes continued to work with the Pride despite the strong objections of Dr. Hayes disdain. At some point, Gene gain working as a doctor and Alice began working as a speech therapist. Three years after the formation of the Pride, Janet Stein became pregnant and the other Pride members decided to conceive children and pass the Gibborim's reward of eternal life to their children. Alice initially objected because it was unclear if they could conceive. Although it longer than any of the other Pride couples to conceive (nearly six years), Gene and Alice eventually gave birth to Molly Hayes. Shortly after her birth, the couple tested her for the presence of an X-Gene and the results came back (erroneously) negative. As members of the Pride, the Hayes assisted in ruling the Los Angeles underworld, sacrificing to the Gibborim, protecting their turf, and disposing of threats to their power for a quarter of a century. Eighteen months before their deaths, Gene and Alice began to conspire with Frank and Leslie Dean to betray and murder the other Pride members. As mutants and aliens, they had a shared disdain for humans. It was the discovery of this plot that led Alex Wilder to begin scheming to save his parents and the Minoru family that eventually led to his death and the deaths of the Pride. After their children ran away, Alice and Gene with the rest of the Pride continued to search for them and run their criminal empire including interrogating vampires, mind-wiping Cloak and Dagger, and plotting to rewrite their children's memories. Gene and Alice died in the Marine Vivarium with the other members of the Pride during the failed Rite of Thunder. Posthumous After the deaths of Alice, Gene, and the other Pride members, Dr. Hayes created a subservient clone of Alice and also planned to clone Gene. | Powers = ]] Alice possessed mutant powers identical to those of her husband due to the genetic engineering of Dr. Hayes. These powers included: * Telepathy: Alice possesses several telepathic abilities including mind-reading, mind controlling, memory altering/mind-wiping, astral projection, implanting mental suggestions, lobotomizing, and causing sedation in others. With their combined powers, Gene and Alice were strong enough to psychically battle Professor X. * Bioluminescence: When Alice's power is activated, her eyes glow pink. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Abstract | Transportation = * Leapfrog (formerly) | Weapons = | Notes = * Their identical powers and comments about being their "pureblood union" and having difficulties conceiving initially led some fans to speculate that the union between Alice and Gene was incestuous. This theory was disproved in . | Trivia = * Together, Gene and Alice were able to briefly psychically battle Professor X. * Alice appears to especially dislike Gert Yorkes. * Alice tends to make a lot of puns about "pride". * Alice played the tuba when she was younger and often played the theme to Ghostbusters. * Alice really enjoyed Disneyland. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pride_(comics) | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Crimelords Category:Astral Projection Category:Mind Control Category:Doctors